take me from this place
by Dissemblables
Summary: Sirius était mort. Il ne restait qu'à Harry ce simple petit morceau de miroir, mais son oncle semblait bien décidé à tout lui prendre. Death fic, viol.


_**Petit blabla :** _Bonjour bonsoiiiir, comment-allez vous ? Non, je demande sérieusement, parce que cet OS-ci est assez violent. Mais quand je dis violent, c'est violent violent. Genre, viol et death!fic. Le rating est là pour une raison. Donc non, pas de fluff du tout, et si vous ne supportez pas la la violence, sérieusement, ne lisez pas cela. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ça mais eh, il faut bien de tout pour faire un monde. Donc encore une dernière fois, warning ! les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement pour eux. Le titre vient de la chanson Let me die de lil happy lil sad; l'image de couverture a été trouvé sur tumblr et j'y ai ajouté les paroles de Man Down de Rihanna. Donc... Bonne lecture, si on peu toujours dire ça ?

* * *

Harry était encore en train de jouer avec un morceau de verre.  
Encore.  
Et encore.  
Et encore.  
Et encore, comme il le faisait depuis qu'il avait découvert le cadeau que lui avait laissé Sirius.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'il jouait avec ce morceau de verre, Harry pouvait sentir ses yeux s'humidifier derrière ses lunettes, mais il ne fit rien pour les essuyer.

Non, la seule chose que voulait Harry, c'était son parrain – _c'était Sirius_. Sirius qui ne l'avait pas vu passer ses seize ans, Sirius que ne le verrait pas passer ses dix-sept, Sirius qui ne se battrait pas à ses côtés, Sirius qui ne verrait pas la chute de Voldemort, Sirius qui ne lui montrerait jamais la maison qu'il avait achetée pour eux…

Harry eut un sanglot, serrant plus fort le morceau de verre entre ses doigts fins. Bon sang. Sirius lui manquait terriblement, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour combler le trou qui faisait comme un vide dans son âme, là où la pensée de son parrain le réconfortait habituellement.

Mais Sirius n'était pas là, Sirius n'était _plus_ là, et Harry était seul, incapable d'aller de l'avant, parce que la mort de son parrain était entièrement de sa faute, ou presque. Certes, il n'était pas celui qui avait lancé le sort, certes, c'était Bellatrix qui l'avait fait tomber de l'autre côté du voile, mais… Cela restait de sa faute.

S'il ne s'était pas précipité, s'il avait réfléchi, s'il n'avait pas bêtement interprété les visions que lui avait envoyé Voldemort, s'il avait simplement pris le temps de vérifier que son parrain était en sécurité, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, et maintenant, Sirius était mort. À cause de _lui._

Harry serra un encore un peu plus fort le morceau de verre, et sursauta imperceptiblement lorsque un de ses bouts rentra dans sa paume, se teinta doucement de rouge. Cela n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, mais l'adolescent ne faisait pas grand-chose pour empêcher cela de se produire. Il avait le sang de son parrain sur les mains, après tout, métaphoriquement parlant ou non.

Cependant, le petit brun finit par enlever le bout de verre, délicatement, pour ne pas le casser, et le nettoya attentivement avec le bout de sa taie d'oreiller – il n'était pas question que le souvenir de Sirius soit sale, pas comme lui l'était.

Harry eut un pathétique reniflement et passa son bras sous son nez en fermant les yeux, tentant de réprimer ses larmes. Seulement, la légère tension qu'il infligea à son corps le fit gémir de douleur, et il reprit sa position habituelle en retenant un cri au frottement désagréable des draps sur sa peau nue.

Enfin, des draps… Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'étaient plus que de simples bouts de tissus, déchirés de partout, tâché de sang, de sueur, et de sperme – le même sang qui coulait de sa main, la même sueur qui avait séché sur ses épaules, le même sperme qui lui tâchait les cuisses, parce qu'il n'avait pas la force de se lever pour se laver.

À quoi cela servait-il, de toutes façons ? Les journées de Harry se résumaient à serrer encore et encore le morceau de verre de Sirius dans un état à semi-conscient, et à pleurer silencieusement parce que c'était la seule chose que lui autorisait son oncle.

Son oncle…

Harry releva faiblement la tête vers l'horloge au verre cassé, mais qui fonctionnait encore. Pendant un instant, il fronça les sourcils, devant réfléchir profondément pour poser une signification sur les aiguilles qu'il apercevait à peine depuis sa position. Dix-huit heures vingt-deux. Ou était-ce vingt-deux heures dix-huit ? Non, cela devait être dix-huit heures vingt-deux, parce que sinon, son oncle serait déjà passé le voir.

Par Merlin, Harry aurait aimé qu'il soit vingt-deux heures dix-huit… Mais non, les minutes avançaient, et il fut dix-huit heures vingt-trois, vingt-cinq, vingt-huit, et trente.

Et à dix-huit heures trente-deux, l'adolescent put entendre son oncle rentrer, saluant Dudley et Pétunia, et Harry ferma douloureusement les yeux, tentant de réprimer les frissons qui le parcouraient et la peur qui l'envahissait, remplissant même le vide laissé par son parrain. Peut-être que son oncle n'allait pas venir aujourd'hui, peut-être qu'il allait le laisser tranquille, peut-être même qu'il allait avoir un peu de nourriture et – et non. Harry sentit le désespoir s'abattre sur lui, parce que les pas qui montaient, c'étaient bien ceux de son oncle.

Précipitamment, l'adolescent cacha son bout de verre dessous le lit, mais à porté de main pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin de se tordre dans tous les sens pour le récupérer tout à l'heure. Il eut à peine le temps de ramener son bras sur le lit que les pas avaient atteint la porte de sa chambre – de sa _prison_ , et la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, avant de claquer en se refermant.

\- Et bien, le monstre, tu n'as toujours pas bougé ? Hurla son oncle, et Harry frissonna, tentant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même pour échapper à sa colère. N'essaye même pas de partir !

Le brusque rugissement de l'homme s'accompagna d'un geste tout aussi brusque, et il attrapa la cheville d'Harry, le faisant glisser de force sur le matelas usé. Le petit brun tenta d'attraper ses draps pour ne pas se rapprocher de son oncle, mais il n'avait pas la moindre force dans les bras, et son oncle, contrairement à lui, n'était pas le moindre du moindre fatigué.

Un claquement de métal se fit entendre, suivit d'un sifflement, et immédiatement, le corps d'Harry eut un sursaut alors qu'il se mordait brutalement la langue pour s'empêcher de crier.

\- De toutes façons, tu n'es qu'un bon à rien ! Une petite merde que nous avons été obligés de recueillir parce que personne ne veut de toi !

Des larmes se formèrent aux coins des yeux de l'adolescent et il enfouit un peu plus sa tête dans le matelas, comme s'il pouvait ainsi échapper à la violence de son oncle, qui continuait de faire claquer sa ceinture contre son dos. À un moment, Harry ne put que gémir de douleur, sentant parfaitement ses anciennes croûtes se déchirer, laissant sa chair à vif recevoir le cuir déjà sanguinolent.

\- Et tu oses ouvrir ta sale gueule ? Je vais t'apprendre, moi, à te la fermer !

Une poigne attrapa brusquement les cheveux noirs et sales, tirant la tête du plus jeune en arrière si fort que cette fois-ci, ce fut un cri qui s'échappa de sa bouche. Puis son oncle lui renfonça la tête dans le matelas si fortement que Harry ne pouvait plus respirer, et il recommença, encore et encore, au rythme de son souffle qui s'accélérait sous l'effort.

Comme les fois précédentes, Harry avait abandonné l'idée de réprimer ses sanglots, et bientôt, son visage fut baigné de ses larmes. Son corps exténué ne parvenait plus à suivre et il ne respirait plus que par hoquet, jusqu'au moment où son oncle laissa sa tête retomber définitivement sur le matelas.

Simplement, ce fut juste le temps de détacher le bouton de son pantalon, de s'installer derrière l'adolescent et de relever ses hanches d'une main pleine de doigts gras. Dans un réflexe, Harry tenta de se jeter en avant pour échapper à la prise de son oncle, mais celui-ci eut un ricanement en lui enserrant la nuque, l'obligeant à rester collé contre le matelas.

\- Ne bouges pas, sale morveux ! Claqua-t-il, et la seule réponse qu'il eut fut le hurlement silencieux de Harry lorsque l'homme s'enfonça en lui, le prenant sans la moindre préparation, sans le moindre lubrifiant, si ce n'était le sang qui coulait du dos de l'adolescent jusqu'à son entre-cuisse.

Il commença à bouger immédiatement, grognant des morceaux de phrases qui n'avaient aucun sens et qui n'atteignaient même plus les pensées de Harry, parce que la seule chose qui touchait l'adolescent, c'était la douleur qui le traversait, toujours aussi horrible que la première fois, toujours aussi détestable que la seconde fois, et toujours aussi ravageante que la troisième.

Après, Harry avait arrêté de compter. De toutes façons, il ne pouvait plus, il n'y arrivait plus. Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort à la place de Sirius ? Au moins, son parrain serait encore en vie et lui aurait échappé – échappé à _ça_ …

Mais un brusque mouvement le ramena sur Terre, le coupant de ses pensées dans lesquelles il s'était brièvement échappé. Son oncle s'agrippa une nouvelle fois à sa cuisse, et cette fois-ci, elle ne put le supporter, et dans un cri étouffé de Harry, elle se déboîta entre les doigts de l'homme obèse.

L'adolescent n'avait même plus la force de protester ou de se débattre. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était que tout se termine, que tout s'arrête, et que son oncle parte, qu'il le laisse tranquille. Mais tout cela était trop demander, puisqu'au contraire, son oncle augmenta la puissance de ses coups de bassin – et aussi de ses poings qui frappaient à intervalles irréguliers le dos de Harry.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Harry sentait son corps cesser progressivement de lui répondre, ses pensées s'échapper peu à peu, et il fut à peine conscient lorsque son oncle finit enfin par jouir dans son corps, le maculant une nouvelle fois de sperme qui se mêlait au sang, sur ses cuisses comme sur ses draps. Il sentit vaguement son oncle lui cracher dessus, puis récupérer sa ceinture et se rhabiller, avant de quitter la pièce sans un regard en arrière pour le corps immobile et détruit qu'il laissait sur les draps sales.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Harry se rendit compte que son oncle était bien parti, et ses larmes se remirent à couler sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait plus – il n'arrivait plus – il ne parvenait plus à endurer ce que lui faisait son oncle à répétition. Dans un grognement de douleur, Harry tendit la main, attrapant le bout de verre en ignorant tout son corps qui criait le martyr. Il le ramena tout contre son cœur, sanglotant silencieusement alors que son corps tremblait, et incapable de faire face à la douleur, il finit par s'évanouir.

Sauf que lorsqu'il émergea, il était dans un _jardin_ , devant une maison magnifique, et son parrain venait de relever ses lunettes de soleil en déposant le bouquin qu'il lisait. Harry ne se posa pas de question et se précipita vers Sirius, et lorsqu'il atterrit dans ses bras, quelque part en bas, une vie s'éteignît.


End file.
